The Power of Love
by Hermione10
Summary: Hermione wants to tell Harry how she feels about him. But she learns that she may be too late. H/H Short. And kinda a songfic to "I Turn To You".


The Power of Love

**A/N: This is a H/H fic. The song, "I Turn to You" is written in italics. I hope you like it! And PLEASE review. Pretty please??**

**Disclaimer: The song "I Turn to You" is Christina Aguilera's. **

**All the characters belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling (DUH!).**

** **

** **

*********************************************************************************************

** ** **The Power of Love**

**************************************************************************************************

Hermione ran through the castle. She raced down the corridors and into the Great Hall. Seeing no one was there, she ran out again. Pass the Entrance Hall; she stopped at the oak doors. She glanced behind her, and then swung open the doors.  It was storming outside. Nonetheless, she ran across the Hogwarts grounds. She stopped briefly, to catch her breath. A flash of lighting lit up the sky. It was dark and cold. She couldn't see a thing. Yet, she started again, to run. She knew where she was going. 

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know_

_I'll find the light to light my way_

_When I'm scared, losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around and when I'm down you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

_You're always giving me all you've got_

She had had a feeling that something was wrong. Then, just before she came outside, Dumbledore had told her and Ron that Voldemort had captured Harry. They had not known where he was, but Dumbledore found him just a few minutes ago. He was back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told them of how he was found on the grounds, by the lake. But it seemed he didn't survive. Dumbledore said Voldemort had killed him and then Apparated him back to Hogwarts. But Hermione couldn't believe it: Harry couldn't be dead. She had come in search of him.

_ _

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

The cold rain was beating her skin, her entire body was frozen, and the thunder and lighting shook the ground. But she couldn't feel any of it. The only thing she could think about was how much she loved Harry. Ever since she first saw him on the Hogwarts Express. All her memories with him kept playing in her mind. Her heart felt like a knife had cut into it. But she didn't care. All that mattered now was that she had to find Harry.

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you _

_And I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Coz your love is so amazing_

_'Coz your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend_

_You're always on my side_

Giving me faith, taking me through the night 

Another flash of lighting sliced through the dark sky. From the light, Hermione saw the lake. She ran furiously to it. The lake was rocking with the sheets of rain pouring into it; looking deeper, darker, and more dangerous than usual. 

Hermione was soaked and couldn't see where she was going. All of the sudden, she tripped and fell. She was panting. "I've got to find him!" she said, between gulps of air. Clutching the wet, muddy grass, she stood up. 

A fork of lighting flashed over the lake. Hermione gasped: a body was lying, motionless, under a tree. She ran to the tree, her eyes filling with tears. As she came close, she recognized Harry's form. He was sprawled on the grass, his glasses slightly askew, but undeniably dead. She sat next to him, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "After everything we've been through, it can't end like this." She whispered.

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend _

_For a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do_

_For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

After examining his lifeless body, Hermione knew he had been killed by the Avada Kedavra curse. There was no way she could save him now. She held him close, and whispered the words she had thought about saying for five years: 

"I love you." 

She closed her eyes and thought about now they would never be together. She opened her eyes; the tears still flowing, and leaned close. She pressed her lips gently against his. 

She looked up again and saw that a golden light surrounded her and Harry. It shone brightly for a second then disappeared.

"Hermione?" 

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. Her tears stopped and hugged Harry. A smile lit up her face.

"I love you too." He said, and then they kissed passionately.

They knew that their love for each other would survive through anything.

_For the arms to be my shelter_

_Through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For that one that I can run to_

_I turn to you_

_I turn to you_

_ _

**************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_ _


End file.
